


Грудь Джилл Так

by avvis



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятого размера. Скорее всего, пятого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грудь Джилл Так

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды WTF SAW 2013.

Допросить Джилл Так поручают мне. Понятно, ведь я спец в этом деле. Лучший, если уж говорить честно. В участке. Я уверен, что в штате… И получаса мне хватит с избытком, чтобы расколоть эту бабёнку, до того, как приедет её адвокат.  
Джилл Так — бывшая жена Джона Крамера, маньяка «Пилы». Понятно, жёнушка была в курсе всех его делишек, просто не могла не быть.

Я вхожу в комнату для допросов уверенным шагом и сажусь перед Джилл Так. Она блондинка, выглядит хорошо для своего возраста. Тонкий серый свитер обтягивает грудь… третьего. Нет, четвёртого или пятого размера.  
— Джилл Так… — говорю я.  
Пятого размера. Скорее всего, пятого. Мне сложно вот так просто понять на глаз.  
— Будете вы… — начинаю я.  
Но не четвёртого. Я имел как-то дело с третьим, четвёртый должен быть больше, но не настолько. Нет… четвёртый я бы сразу определил.  
— Признаваться? — спрашиваю я.  
Шестой вряд ли… Пятый — оптимальный… Пятый? Я, пожалуй, остановлюсь на пятом…

— Ты совсем идиот?! — орёт на меня Догерти. — Ты ей сказал всего пять слов! За это время! «Джилл Так»! «Будете вы»! И «признаваться»!  
— Пять? Да… Бывает…  
— Что бывает?! Ты совсем спятил?!  
Он так кричит, что капли слюны попадают на моё лицо, и я вытираю их ладонью.  
— Даже у профессионалов бывают трудные дни.


End file.
